


Distance

by Citrus_Luver



Series: YGO Drabbles [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Absent Parents, Airplanes, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Citrus_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi's process of "accepting" why his father is never home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the weekly challenge topic for the LJ group YGODRABBLE. The topic was flight.
> 
> This was originally published in June 2012.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-gi-oh!

"Okaasan, okaasan" little Yuugi pulled on his mother's skirt. The young lady looked down at her son. In her hands were the day's groceries. She bent down a little awkwardly.

"Yes Yuugi?" She smiled.

"Plane!" Yuugi exclaimed. "Otousan in plane!" He pointed to the sky excitedly. She looked up. The sun blazed down. She squinted. A large jet soared overhead.

She smiled. It was a sad smile. Her husband was rarely home. His job required him to travel frequently. It was almost a weekly process of traveling between home and the airport. As a result, Yuugi had begun to associate all planes as being ones that carried his father.

"Yes it is." She replied. It was a lonely life, raising their son alone.

"Is Otousan bringing me gift?" Yuugi asked excitedly. He loved the souvenirs his father brought him.

"Only if you're good."

"I good!" Yuugi pointed at himself. She smiled.

Yuugi was five then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he turned eight, he learned that his family was different. Gifts and trinkets weren't enough.

Sugoroku found his grandson leaning against the window still. He was drawing a picture on the misty windows. It was a crudely drawn picture. Yuugi was normally bubbly and happy. It concerned him to see his grandson so sad.

"What's wrong Yuugi?"

Yuugi turned around. Sugoroku noticed the boy's face was tearstained. He was clenching a piece of paper in his left hand. Sugoroku reached for it. The boy immediately handed it over. When he read it, his heart sank a little.

Yuugi's school was having its annual father and son tournament. In the past, he always managed to distract the boy by taking him to a gaming convention or other fun activities. However, Yuugi was getting older. He was starting to notice his nonexistent father. Little distractions no longer worked.

"Why is Otousan never home Jii-chan?"

"Work."

"But everyone else's dad works too." Yuugi sniffed.

"His job is different. He has to travel."

"In a plane?"

"Yeah."

"I don't like planes." Yuugi turned away.

Sugoroku reached over and gently turned the boy's chin back around. "Why?"

"Because planes take Otousan far away."

"They also bring him home."

"I guess," Yuugi mumbled. Sugoroku sighed. He would find his grandson a nice gift to keep him busy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Yuugi got older, he stopped asking about his father. He accepted his family was different.

When he turned 16, he noticed that his friends came from more disjointed family than he did. Some of his friends had drunken parents or even crazy and murderous. He was glad he lived in a normal family.

His friends never asked about his family. It was mutual understanding. He liked that.

However one night, after he had returned from an extended stay at the hospital from getting treatment from burns, he and his other self had stayed up all night.

"Aibou." Yuugi looked up. His eyes were still misty from promising his other his memories. He noticed his other was looking at a picture on his desk. It was old picture. It was taken at a summer's end festival many years ago. "Who's that man?" He pointed at the figure on his left.

"My father," Yuugi replied a little too bitterly.

"Oh."

"He's on a plane."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't even a year later. Yuugi looked bitterly at his surroundings. The buildings were getting tinier and tinier below him.

He wondered if his father ever left like he did today as he flew away from Egypt, away from his other.

His grandfather was wrong. Planes always take people away.

_OWARI_


End file.
